


Next

by chimwonshik



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, POV Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: Taekwoon gets up in the middle of the night. Nothing could have prepared him for what he finds.





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a few years ago by a fancam of Ravi performing Eternity and looking straight at the camera during the body wave but the video was deleted from youtube and now I can’t find the exact one T_T It was glorious.

When Taekwoon wakes in the middle of the night desperate for a glass of water, nothing could have prepared him for what he finds.

The light in the bathroom is on, the door ajar, and he would think nothing of it if it wasn't for the telltale panting radiating from inside.

He freezes halfway to the kitchen, evaluating the noise he'd make by running the tap and considering if it’s worth any possible embarrassment.

The gasps turn to stifled whimpers and he's just decided to scurry back to bed and pretend he'd heard nothing, when a breathy but distinct moan of  _ Wonshik  _ shivers through the open door. An amused chuckle chases after it that can only have been made by one person, but it’s a tone Taekwoon has never heard on him before.

Wonshik's usually husky voice has taken on an even harsher rasp and it’s so dark and deep it could be coming from the earth's core, the vibrations like the precursor to an earthquake. It has the hairs on the back of Taekwoon's neck standing up in foreboding – and a sickening hint of anticipation.

His anxious tongue swipes over too dry lips as he pauses to ask himself if he dares, but his feet begin to move of their own accord, Wonshik's voice doubling as a magnet that he’s powerless to resist.

Placing a hand on the doorframe to steady himself, he angles his head to peer through the crack.

The first thing he sees is Wonshik's blue hair, intense and dishevelled, and he allows his eyes to trail downwards, over the t-shirt he reserves for sleeping in, to zero in on the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. It’s straining against the underside of his erection that’s disappearing from view with every roll of his hips – which would have been enough to have Taekwoon's lungs collapsing on its own – but it’s nothing compared to the sight of Hakyeon sandwiched between him and the bathroom wall.

Their devoted leader is naked, his tan skin a stark contrast against the white tiles, and he's hooked his legs around Wonshik's waist, trying and failing to anchor himself. His head is thrown back and he’s reaching between them with one of his hands, while the other covers his open mouth, the source of the muffled soundtrack.

Fire licks at Taekwoon's cheeks at seeing Hakyeon in such a state, but he doesn't turn away. Instead, his gaze meanders back to Wonshik where it remains, entranced.

The younger's hips are mesmerising, moving to a sinful rhythm, and Taekwoon vaguely notes that he's found the source of his sudden aptitude for their new choreography.

He licks his lips, pressing an unconscious hand to the bulge forming between his legs, and drags his avid gaze up the writhing bodies in front of him. And then he chokes.

Wonshik is watching him. A voracious fire glitters in his eyes and his bottom lip is a captive between his teeth, the flesh shining ruby red as it springs free. His smouldering gaze holds Taekwoon in place, numbing the part of his brain that’s screaming at him to run, and more dizzying heat pools in his groin.

A muted moan reverberates in his ears and he jerks before realising it’s his own.

Wonshik's cheek pulls up with a devilish smirk but it falters a moment later when Hakyeon convulses, a sharp cry escaping between his fingers as he streaks his torso with his release.

A raw growl emanates deep in Wonshik's throat, clawing its way out past his lips, and his hips stutter before slamming forward once, twice, and stilling fully sheathed inside their spent leader.

Taekwoon doesn't hang about.

He spins on his heel and dashes back to his room, narrowly avoiding tripping over his bedding and diving headfirst onto Jaehwan, and tugs the covers over his head.

His heart is pounding, the desire between his legs is twitching and  _ holy fuck _ what did he just witness?

He lays wide-eyed in the darkness, trying to regulate his breathing and trying not to give in to the insistent throbs begging for some sort of relief. His ears strain for any sound from the living area and he tenses when he catches the soft padding of bare feet, but they pass by and he can't abstain any longer.

His eyes roll back at the first touch and it doesn't take much at all before he’s coming with a suppressed gasp and the image of Wonshik's gaze etched behind his eyelids.

He reaches for a tissue, already flushing hotter and hotter at the knowledge that he's just gotten off while thinking about one of his bandmates, when his mind clouds over as the other members’ recent strange behaviour clicks into place.

Hyuk's discomfort sitting in the van at the beginning of the week. Hongbin's limp during practice a few days ago. Jaehwan's dampened mood the day before.

But it isn't until Wonshik brushes up behind him in the kitchen the next morning with unnecessary proximity that Taekwoon realises – with a not-so-subtle shiver – that he’s next.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@chimwonshik](http://chimwonshik.tumblr.com)!


End file.
